User talk:Sakurakitsune1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Jetro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkusMaster (Talk) 16:20, June 24, 2010 Hey. Welcome to the Wiki! Steelearth|SHERLOCK!|Fluffy Kittens. O_o. 01:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can. Phosphos was here eating a Lythirus and Kazarina sandwich on Zenet bread!!! 01:29, October 14, 2010 (UTC) If you want to take a snapshot of the screen on a mac, press 'Command''Shift''3'. The snapshot will appear on the desktop as a PNG. PNGs are web-compatable. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 01:32, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey sakurakitsune1, yeah i got some new bakugan, i got: pyrus blitz drago, ventus zeon hylash, aquos luxtor, darkus phantom dharak, and ventus aksela. Oh yeah you can buy them in the store in the south area of downtown, they are called styles but remember the more powerful styles requires you to have either 2 or 3 of the bakugan of the same attribute. And yeah that is your blitz, someone posted it on my talk page asking me who it belonged to and i told him it was yours. Kyuubidrago23 (talk) 01:38, November 18, 2010 (UTC)KyuubiDrago23 Hey, hows it going? just felt like sating hey if you are wondering. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'some']] ness.' 18:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' Nah, I figured you needed a friend at the moment. Just my way of being a nice guy. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'some']] ness.' 18:42, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' I am against the age limit, so i will try to help you as best i can. Queenie can be such a killjoy sometimes. Rock[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'some']] ness.' 18:51, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' :Ooh, so I can block you, too! What a beautiful day it is to extirpate rule breakers! --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :... If I didn't know better, I'd think you were block-happy. Bendo/My friends call me Bendo, or they would if I had any... 18:55, December 27, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a joke. I seriously don't care if Sakura's underage (or anybody, for that matter), so long as they abide by the other Bakugan Wiki:Policies and don't act like jerks (like Steel was). --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 18:56, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :: :: Yep we joke around with new users about the Policies just try and follow the important ones. Shhhhhhh This is a LIBRARY! (talk) 18:58, December 27, 2010 (UTC) BTW Are you a girl or a boy? I'm really hoping you're a girl, because I told DM84 that you were. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:20, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :And given your name, you like Japanese things (or are Japanese yourself); "Sakura" means "Cherry Blossoms" and "Kitsune" means "Fox". --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:34, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :Its my job to protect the little flowers known as young editors so the wiki may live a long happy life. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 19:38, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' ::Haha, no problem. I have to agree with the others, it's a stupid rule. But I ''have seen 4 year olds cussing like there's no tomorrow, which is scar''ry''~. (AOH also has a tendency to get mad really quickly, BTW) --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:41, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Wait, so you're little, but you're not? I'm confused =_= (I'm playing another game right now, as well, so my head's ... somewhere O_o). And yes, AOH means Airzel-of-haos. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:47, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I have anger management issues. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 19:48, December 27, 2010 (UTC)' '''Heh. Me 2... ~~Sakura~~' ::::Ah, I see. --DQ13|''Big Sister is'''' Watching You'' 19:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) wassup im kyleronco you can call me kyle. i read the whole name conversation. if i ever put pig latin in a comment just take away the a at the end and put the letter befor the a at the front. RANDOMNESS You deserve this ... So i am giving it to you. You may want to put it on your user page using copy and paste. The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 01:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC)' Oh, and being my little sister is a way for everyone else to know "Don't mess with this user, or you're gonna pay for it when I find out". The AOH pwn[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' is trademarked by']] YouEpicFail Industries Inc.' 15:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC)'''